Wishing Upon the Rain
by Hifumin
Summary: Tami was home alone in her house when Naru visited her house for a delivery. It had been quite a while since she do that, which makes her excited. The heavy rain falling down adds in more to this nostalgia trip. Anything that will happen, perhaps we can blame it on the weather man? My second one-shot, critics and comments are encouraged.


[Nishimikado Household]

It was one of the rare days when Nishimikado Tami spend her Saturday at home, especially after she quitted most of her extra lessons. The Yosakoi club had no practices or outings on that day, and none of her friends asked her out. "Sometimes relaxing like this isn't so bad", she said as she finished her daily studies to prepare for the exam.

Tami was laying on the living room's couch when the doorbell rang, which surprised her. "Now I wonder who is visiting at these hours. I don't expect anyone to visit this house on weekends. " Tami stood up from her seat and walked to the entrance to greet the guest herself.

It was a pleasant surprise for the host to see who the guest is when she opens the door. It was her childhood friend, who she considered as her little sister! Sekiya Naru was dressed in her casual pink long sleeves and skirt, carrying a small box on her right hand. "Welcome in, Naru-chan! What brings you in here today?" Tami greeted her with a bright smile. _What a relief after a tiring period of study to have her cute friend visiting her! _

Naru didn't expect Tami to greet her in person since it's usually the housemaid that opens the door. She is surprised to see her senpai, dressed as beautiful as ever in a light blue yukata, standing in front of the door welcoming her. "I...am here to deliver this to your father, Tami-oneechan. My dad bought it when he went out of town and requested me to give it to your father!" Naru passed the small box to Tami as she bows, and entered the household upon welcomed in. "There is no one in the house, Tami-oneechan?" she asked in curiosity as she didn't see anyone inside the sophisticated traditional house. "No, my father is overseas for his business trip and the housekeeper is on her vacation, so here I am all alone. Without you visiting, today will be a lonely day, so I really appreciate it!" Tami cheerfully dragged Naru towards the living room and assured that her guest is comfortable before she excused herself for a while to put the box in her father's room.

"So do you want to have anything to eat or drink?" Tami, upon returning from her father's office, offered Naru who was waiting in the living room. However, Naru looked a bit in a hurry as she refused the offer, as she had to get home soon for her kendo training with her father.

_Ah it's true, Naru often has her Kendo training on her spare time… _Tami remembered as she half-heartedly let Naru leave.

As both of them walked towards the entrance, they could hear the sound of water droplets hitting the ground. Just when they opened the door, the weather was a light drizzle.

"It was still cloudy when I leave my house, with no sign of raining… even the weather forecast said so." Naru lets a small sigh in disappointment as it is obvious that she didn't bring any umbrella. Tami tried to hide her happiness and convinced Naru to stay, "The rain is probably going to get bigger, so you should wait in here until it finishes. Or you can borrow my umbr-"

"It's just a drizzle, don't worry Tami-oneechan! I will reach home in time!" Naru unexpectedly refused and rushed out of the house, much to Tami's surprise. _The girl named Sekiya Naru can be stubborn sometimes, especially when she has her mind set on something..._

Tami sighed as she sits near the entrance, staring on the rain.

Both the Sekiya and Nishimikado family have known each other for a long time, even before the two daughters are born. Sekiya Naru also used to deliver stuffs like this when they are younger, the close distance between their houses often resulted in Naru delivering them in person. However, ever since Tami decided to focus on making her father happy and proud, she did not have time to be home at most of the time and whenever Naru delivered anything she always have to give it to the housekeepers instead. It has been a while since she could took it from Naru personally and, truth to be told, she was a bit disappointed that it only last for a short while like this.

However, she could afford to be more optimistic for now, since it was thanks to Naru that she has been 'liberated' from the prison she created. Ever since she had been able to talk to her father about doing what she really wanted, Tami had more time for herself. She is even able to do what she liked together with Naru, even going out together with her. She could look forward to accept the deliveries on her own and spend more time with Naru just like she wanted it.

The sound of the rain grew louder as Tami noticed that the drizzle had turned into a heavy rain. _I hope Naru has already reached home... _Tami stared at the falling rain, looking worried. _Come to think about it, it was raining like this too when Naru approached me on that fateful day. I still remember how the girl who was always hiding behind my shadow can enlighten me on what I really want to do, how she come and hug me in the middle of the rain. I can even remember how both of us cried in the middle in the rain… _

As the blue-haired girl heard a familiar sounding cry from a distance, getting louder as if it was approaching her. _Yes, Naru's cry was similar to that…_ she thought to herself as she is about to head back inside the house. That was when she can hear the voice saying, "Tami-oneechan, help! Wait for me!". Tami looked in the middle of the heavy rain to see Naru, all soaked in rain water, running towards her. Taking the closest umbrella to her, Tami approached her childhood friend. However, just when she successfully had Naru on her cover, Tami slipped , accidentally pulling her along. "O-ouch, are you okay, Naru-chan?" Tami rubs her bottom that touches the ground, as she look at her now-equally drenched kouhai. Naru chuckled as she replied, "You are the one who talk, Tami-oneechan. I don't know why you decided to approach me rather than waiting in front of your house. That was… a loud thump too. I hope you don't get hurt anywhere." Tami blushed, hearing that as she laughed as well, laughing at both of their foolishness.

_Ah, that's right. When we were small, we used to play in the rain too. And now we are laughing at each other, having fun. In the end, playing is about having fun with each other, no? _Tami smiles ,thinking to herself, as both of them stood up and rushed back to the house.

Both of the girls were totally drenched from the rain by the time they entered the Nishimikado household. The two of them rushed into Tami's room and were drying themselves with the towels, when Tami suggested, "At this rate, you are going to catch a cold. Why don't you take a warm bath first while waiting for the rain to subside? The warm bath was already prepared, anyway". "But Tami-oneechan, you were preparing the bath for yourself. It is only natural for you to take bath first. You are all drenched as well. I am all dried up, so I can wait until you are finished," Naru rejected politely as she insists Tami went first instead. Both of them keep requesting the others to go in first until Naru eventually sneezes. "That's bad, Naru-chan. You are really going to catch a cold. Now, you go first…"Tami sneezed as soon as she finished saying those words.

Weird silence filled the room as both of them rubbed their nose with tissue. Still blushing from embarrassment, Tami suggested, "Why don't we go take one together? Since both of us need to take one soon, yet no one wants to back down." She smiled teasingly, looking forward to how her reaction will be. Unexpectedly, Naru nodded as she just looked down, blushing. _Bathing together is the most sensible solution to this case, and we used to do that anywa_y. _We are both girls anyway, so there is nothing to hide, no?_ Naru thought, still a bit embarrassed as she agreed at the offer.

Tami welcomed her guest to enter the bathroom first, before she eventually joined into the room. As Tami said before, the warm bath was already prepared, as the warm room give a nice sensation to their cold and drenched bodies. Without hesitation, Tami started to strip first; simply by removing the sash of her yukata and the entire piece of clothing fell to the ground. _S-she was really not wearing anything beneath all this time? That's too bold, Tami-oneechan!_ _I thought it was an old tradition or a modern myth!_ Staring at her childhood friend, Naru was lost in her thought, blushing. She slowly removed every single piece of clothing on her body, when Tami's call from inside the bathtub finally brought her back to her senses. "Wait a second, Tami-oneechan! I'm coming in!" though embarrassed, she joined Tami inside the bathtub.

[flashback]

Every time Naru visited to play on Tami's house, she would stay until dinner time. As a result, both of them would take bath together on this same bathroom. The bathtub was so big when the two of them were smaller, it was so big that they could even swim together inside it. Pretty often, they get scolded afterwards for doing 'unladylike' things, such as making the mess of the bathroom floor. Now after a while they entered the bath together once again.

As expected, the bathtub is relatively cramped for two middle school students. Both of them realized how close their bodies touched each other, as they started blushing. _It is really embarrassing! I wonder why it didn't feel so when we were younger..._ both Tami and Naru thought as they remain staring at each other.

As their bodies touching together, and they are facing each other, it couldn't be helped that both of the girl observed each other. They had not seen each other's bare bodies in years up close, and not to mention in that position the only view they can see is the other's physiques.

Looking at Naru, Tami couldn't help to remember how Naru used to say that she is an ordinary girl. Ordinary in appearance, intelligence, talents… Entirely ordinary. However, looking at her undeveloped chest, waist and hips, it is extraordinarily cute to Tami that she didn't change much over the years. They actually make her look more cute and innocent. She always wanted to be a princess in the fairy tale after all, so she is actually close to what she has always want to become. And now that she is already shining, she has become a princess without her noticing. And I am still trying my best to become her prince.

On the other side, Naru is staring at Tami full of awe and admiration. To her, Tami's physical attribute is a complete opposite of her. Staring from the top to the bottom, there are a lot of features she can admire from her friend. Her face has become so elegant and ladylike, and the fats in her body are distributed on the right places, such as on those well-endowed chest… Not to mention her slim waist, wide hips and long , slim pair of arms and legs… She is exactly what I wanted to be! Naru has heard that a lot of physical exercise and balanced diet can help a girl in her physical growth, which is why she has been practicing her kendo more these days. Even today she should be training, if not for the rain! _Well, perhaps by sticking close to Tami-oneechan I'll get affected by her adult aura as well... even if it is just a bit… _ Naru let a loud sigh, surprising both of the girls who were deep in thought. Even Naru is surprised as well, realizing her loud sigh which is supposed to be a monologue. Naru get embarrassed, leaving Tami laughing at her awkwardness.

"We've remained in the tub for quite a while. How about washing each other's back, Naru?" Tami smiled at the flustered girl as she went out of the bath, sitting on the bath stool nearby. "T-that's a good idea, Tami-oneechan. Let me wash your back first!" said Naru in a relieved tone. She is glad that Tami changed the focus away from the awkwardness from before. She went out of the tub as well, as she kneels down behind Tami. Carefully applied the soap on her hands, Naru started rubbing Tami's back, starting from the shoulder and rubbing below. Her skin is so smooth and soft that Naru is rubbing them carefully, not wanting to leave a mark on the girl she adore the most. However, being overly cautious made Naru becoming nervous, as she accidentally rubs her hand on the side breasts of Tami. _It was soft and bouncy and relatively round…_ was the first thing that comes in her mind, before she noticed what was going on. "I-I am sorry , Tami-oneechan! That was accidental!" However, Tami was not mad at Naru. In fact, she was smiling. She turned around towards Naru and said, "No worries, Naru-chan. Of course it was unintentional." Naru was relieved for a while to see her senior not getting angry, until she heard Tami said, " But I still need to return the favor, right?".

"What does it mean, Tami-oneech-" right before Naru completed her sentence, Tami extended both her hands towards Naru's chest. She can feel the long and thin fingers of Tami squeezing her chest, cupping around her middle-schooler's small and young breasts. Not only that, Tami took one step forward to move her hands around, kneading Naru's chest in the process. To Tami's surprise, Naru is not resisting at all, as she just close her eyes, blushing madly. The lack of resistance made Tami excited as she continues rubbing Naru's bare breasts with her hands, teasing her childhood friend._ Perhaps the massage will help her in getting a bigger chest like she wanted_, Tami smiles as she decided that she has had enough teasing.

Naru still remained where she was, stunned and embarrassed as she covered her chest with her arms mumbling, "I can't get married anymore". It was loud enough for Tami to hear it. _She spoke her inner monologue out loud again,_ Tami chuckled as she, instead of apologizing, decided to tease her one last time. Tami whispered to Naru's ear softly, "Don't worry about it. You are mine to begin with." Hearing those words, Naru knew she couldn't take any further teasing as she immediately rushed her showering, and left the bathroom immediately. Seeing that reaction, Tami just laughed as she finished hers as well.

[Nishimikado Tami's room]

As much as half the day being sunny, the rest of the day rained with no sign of the rain ever going to stop. In fact, the rain just get worse as Naru , looking at the rainy night, knew that she has to get a sleepover. Still unable to comprehend what just happened in the bath, Naru couldn't face Tami straight away. Tami's words still echoes in her head. Just what did she meant by all that? Naru is glad that there are two beds in the room, so she took the liberty of laying down on the guest bed, saving the main bed for the host. Hearing footsteps approaching the room, Naru hid in the blanket, pretending that she is already close to sleep.

To Naru's surprise, Tami chose to sleep on the same bed as her. Naru can feel her getting close, even entering the same blanket as her! Similar to the bathtub earlier, the bed is quite small and cramped for both of them, as she can feel Tami's body squeezing onto hers. Can't hold the embarrassment anymore, Naru can't help but to react. "Tami-oneechan? Y-your bed is over there!" Naru said as she turned back, and looking at Tami who is just smiling at her, blushes. "It's okay, isn't it Naru? It's cold from the rain anyway. Your body is so warm that it is nice to hug. Besides, it has been a while since we slept like this, right?" Tami smiles, shifting her body closer to the childhood friend. _Ah, that's right. In addition to bathe together, both of us used to have a sleepover whenever I comes to visit. Today has been very nostalgic indeed, only that it's getting more embarrassing as we grow up… I wonder why._ Both Naru and Tami blushes as they are facing each other real close, only their beating hearts can be heard from inside the room.

"If you excuse me, I'll sleep first, Is it okay with you, Tami-oneechan?" Getting more embarrassed, Naru can't hold it anymore as she decided to close her eyes. At least it is less embarrassing, rather than seeing the face of the girl she admire the most real close. After calming herself down, it looked like Naru finally slept._ And I want to talk with her a little longer… It had been a long while since she stayed over, anyway. _Tami sighed, as she lay down, admiring her childhood friend's sleeping face. _She is so cute when she sleeps… Poor her, she must be tired after a long day. Not that I made it easier for her today. _Tami chuckles as she keep staring at the innocent face.

_And now I can't sleep… Perhaps I am over excited? Or perhaps, I don't want this day to end yet… I still want to be on her side longer, anyway._ Tami had some difficulty sleeping as she started getting restless. _Or perhaps, there is something that is bugging inside my mind all along. If I said that, perhaps I will get more relieved and will be able to sleep well…_

Carefully positioning herself so that she won't accidentally wake Naru up, Tami brings herself closer to Naru, and hugged her from behind. She then bring her face closer to Naru's ears, and whispered, "After all that happened tonight, I don't think I can control myself anymore, Naru. You are too defenseless for your own good. Who knows what I'll do to you if you keep being this way." Tami hugged Naru tighter, snuggling on her as her heartbeat rate increased. "Back then when you said that no one will marry you, I was serious in my response. I will take responsibility if no one wanted to marry you. In fact, I won't let anyone take you from me. You are mine, after all, and I love you." Tami spilled out all her worries onto her childhood friend, who definitely won't hear it since she already slept. She is actually a bit relieved that Naru is still sleeping though, Tami is free to spill out everything to her heart's content without worrying that Naru will be shocked, just like how she did in the bathroom.

As she hugged Naru tight, Tami feels secure around her. If Naru views Tami as her princess, then Naru is her bodyguard. Naru is, ultimately, the one who has protected Tami's life. In the past a princess falling in love with her bodyguard is considered a forbidden love. Tami wondered if Naru felt the same about her too, Naru had a bit of a low self-esteem and may not realize that she was very important to Tami this way.

"I know I failed to save you when you were troubled last time, but now that I can be my real self, I won't give up on this love! It's my turn to… show you happiness." Tami hugged Naru tight confessing her real feelings towards her, as she lands a soft kiss on her neck. Eventually realizing that she has just said embarrassing stuffs, Tami blushed as she lets go of her guest. _At least I.. told everything to her. _Having said everything on her mind made Tami feel far more relieved, as she's finally able to sleep.

Silence filled the room as Tami is in a deep sleep. _W-w-why would Tami-oneechan said something like that all of sudden? Is she sleeptalking? Or am I dreaming?_ Naru sits down on her bed, unable to take in what just happened. She remembers she was awake because Tami hugged her out of sudden, and she heard Tami talking about… a lot of things. Naru tried to give herself a small pinch to make sure she wasn't dreaming. _Ouch, it hurts! _It is obvious that it isn't a dream. _Then, what I heard from Tami-oneechan are the… truth?_ Naru spent another hour in the night awake, thinking about each word Tami has said, before she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Naru opened her eyes to find that the bed is empty. Tami was not beside her anymore, which meant that she had woken up first. After she opened the door, she could hear some noises coming from the dining room. _Ah, apparently the housekeepers are back. _Tami recognized the sound as Tami is talking with the housekeeper. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Tami-oneechan." Naru entered the dining room, and excused herself for being late. "It's ok, Naru-chan. Please have a seat, the breakfast is already prepared." Tami smiled, as she welcomed the guest to sit down. Naru, upon seeing Tami and heard her voice again, immediately remembered what Tami told her the previous night. Naru simply nodded, blushing as she sits down for breakfast, eating with a slightly unfocused stare.

"Your face is red, are you having a fever? Perhaps, from the bath last night?" Tami looked at her childhood friend, worried about her. _Tami-oneechan wasn't certainly wrong though, a part of it was because of what she said on the bath._ "N-nothing of sort, Tami-oneechan. I am really alright. Perhaps , because I was sleeping too much?", answered Naru awkwardly, as she didn't dare to look at Tami in the eyes. The closer Tami get to try to look at Naru in her eyes, the more she tried to look away, which ultimately caused suspicion to the older girl. It was the similar reaction Naru had after Tami did all those things in the bathroom.

"Could it be that… You heard what I said last night?" Tami gulped, wondering which part of her long 'confessions' did Naru overheard. Wherever it is, it is still embarrassing even for Tami!

Embarrassed, Naru tried to act innocent. After all, she can't admit that she is eavesdropping , even when Tami spoke them out loud last night. "No, nothing of sort. Did you say anything , Tami-oneechan? I was in a deep sleep, too tired from the long day! Ahaha…" It is obvious that she was lying, Tami know that much. Instead of pressing on her, Tami waited for Naru to give her further response. Looking at how flustered Naru was, last night after the bath and today, Tami wouldn't be surprised if Naru ended up rejected her.

Silence filled the air as both of them resumed eating. None of them gave any more answers , as they just blushed while staring at each other. _Looks like Tami-oneechan really meant what she said last night… But how should I reply to her? I mean, we are both girls, but why doesn't it bother me a little? I am not rejecting her feelings, at least. Was it because of my admiration of her as an elder sister… or was it love? _Naru thought to herself as she dare herself to look at Tami's eyes. Instead of suspicion or embarrassment, her eyes are filled with anticipation.

"I am sorry, Tami-oneechan. You woke me up when you hugged me tight so I accidentally overheard them… Not that I want to eavesdrop or something." Naru finally admitted after she saw the look in Tami's eyes. Taking a small breath, she continued, "I… I am surprised to hear those words. Coming from someone I adore, I am honored that you view me so highly. I am happy to be the one to receive your feelings. So, I…"Naru paused as she blushed madly, unable to say her true feelings back as she gets too embarrassed. Instead, she decided to say, "So, can I stay over here again next time?"

Hearing her childhood friend's honest feelings, Tami smiles brightly as she decided to give Naru a tight hug. Naru did not have to finish her words for Tami to know the answer. Tami replied teasingly, "Of course you can, I'll gladly have you anytime. In fact, I won't mind if you stay with me… forever."


End file.
